You Make Loving Fun Happy Valentine's Day!
by IMimelda
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, Klaine shippers!  A little something for you!  …In which: Blaine would like to write the perfect Valentine card for his boyfriend Kurt, but he's much better at writing songs…  Now with added alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

_Update: I've added an alternate ending! I put it in as Chapter 2._

_Check it out, let me know which ending you prefer, if you want to!_

_New Rating: Rated M for Paranoia. (For safety, actually. Everyone can choose their reading and maturity level but they should be warned of suggestive content.)_

_..._

_I've been enjoying all of the Klaine one-shots on here, so as a Valentine to all the authors who have inspired me, I wanted to try one of my own. My stories keep ending up longer than I intended, so this one is just a short and fun little Klaine Valentine!_

_(Here's the standard disclaimer of not owning or writing for Glee.)_

_

* * *

_

**You Make Loving Fun**

"WHY has this Fleetwood Mac song been stuck in my head all day? Like, ALL DAY?"

"Uh, Blaine, maybe it's because you think your boyfriend 'makes loving fun' or something? Maybe? You think?" David was a bit tired of not only hearing "You Make Loving Fun" being sung or hummed by his friend all day, but also hearing him incessantly talking about Valentine's Day and his worries of what to do about it.

"Listen, Blaine, why don't you write about all this? Instead of talking about it. Hey, you could write Kurt a Valentine's Day card. That'll keep you busy, uh I mean, that'll help you feel better about being a good boyfriend since that's what you've actually been worrying about."

"Yeah! Thanks, Dave!"

David just shook his head and laughed at his love-sick friend running down the hall to get some writing materials.

When Kurt finally found Blaine in the third commons room he tried, he saw why his boyfriend had been out of sight for a while. The kid was sitting on the floor surrounded by construction paper, markers, a notebook, a computer, assortments of pens and colored pencils and pastels… and his hands were blackened from his attempts at drawing with chalks and pastels, with one black streak down the side of his oh-so-masculine and sexy neck.

With a little laugh, Kurt slid behind him, leaning against the couch and getting Blaine to lean back on him. "So… who are you making a Valentine for…?" Blaine melted into him at the sound of that sing-song-y mock-question.

"I'm not doing very well… It turns out I can't draw at _all_, no matter how inspired I might be to draw something for _you_…" He leaned deeper into Kurt at that, and Kurt brought his head down to brush his cheek along Blaine's, causing Blaine to turn and steal a little kiss on the corner of his lips. Kurt nibbled Blaine's neck and then his ear a bit and said, "well, I have a little something I made for you," and pulled a disk out of his jacket pocket and grabbed the computer so he could pop it in and hit play.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, this is _awesome_!" It was a montage of photos of the two of them and all their friends and even a few of their shared favorite references and inspirations and so forth, set to the musical background of three songs, the first one a duet the two had sung together and recorded just for practice but had turned out so beautifully that people said they should tour together on the folk circuit or something, the second one being the favorite recording Kurt had of anything Blaine had ever sung, and the third was new to Blaine, because Kurt had just recorded none other than "You Make Loving Fun" for him and for this video Valentine card, since he had noticed him humming it all day.

"I am seriously such a bad boyfriend!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the best."

"Kurt, I've been working all afternoon and everything I write sounds sappy or stupid or vapid or cliché, and everything I draw is… well… look at it! I should be able to come up with something great for you! Like you did. You're obviously just too good for me! I don't deserve you!"

"Blaine, I think someone needs lots and lots and lots of kisses, STAT." He turned Blaine's face toward his and covered his lips with so many luscious, playful, passionate, forceful, soft, delicate, and deep kisses that Blaine didn't know what hit him but somehow and at some point had ended up sprawled amidst his attempted drawings, getting chalk and pastel all over his shirt but not caring in the least. He saw that Kurt had even gotten some pastel on his jacket, which was so uncharacteristic of him to not care, that his heart swelled with the thought that kissing him passionately and thoroughly was more important to Kurt than protecting his clothing. Wow!

"You know what, Kurt? I'm so stupid. Why am I trying to write greeting card fodder and draw things? I know I'm not good at that! I was just so into creating something really special for you. I wanted to pour my heart out to you in some way. But… all along… I kind of already have something I've been working on for a while…"

He took Kurt's hand, left all the junk behind only bothering to take his computer, and led his boyfriend up to his room.

"Did you know that I write songs, and I think I want to compose for musicals someday?"

"I had some hints to that effect, yes." Kurt went to sit on Blaine's lap, slinking himself up between his arms being careful not to jostle the guitar being strummed.

"Well I haven't been able to finish this song, but I think it's because I can't imagine the ending quite right yet…" He began the song, which was all about pining over someone, then wanting them more and more, even after they get together, and a desire to get as close as possible, and closer than that, and let their love take them as far as they can conceive… but Blaine said it was missing something… the last part just seemed contrived and silly.

Kurt said it sounded like the ending was trying to pretend that he understood what it is like to share absolutely _everything_ with someone else. And maybe it's because he hasn't really… _done_ that yet.

"Well, the song _is_ about _you_, so you'd think I'd be able to express that…"

"Ah, but you haven't shared that kind of _everything_ with me yet either."

"Ah."

"Hmmmm."

Kurt made a decision, which actually he realized he had made weeks ago, and he took the guitar out of Blaine's hand, led him to the couch, began to unbutton Blaine's shirt one painfully slow button at a time, and told him all he needed to know by the look in his eyes.

By morning, Blaine had finished Kurt's song.

And it was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending

_One of the totally awesome reviewers here (Thanks, Akerri-dogi!) got me thinking about the ending, and this is the result._

_While attempting to improve it, I ended up thinking about how most people don't make that decision in high school (or shouldn't have in some cases) because they just weren't ready. High school is a young time even if the feelings we develop at that age can be very adult size._

_I like the total-fluff-just-a-fun-Valentine quality of the original so I left it, and added this as an alternate ending! Never did improve the scene leading to the ending of the original, though. Oh, well. _

_..._

_Ending A: Kurt and Blaine are ready._

_Ending B: They are still growing up! But they will do so together._

_..._

_Warning: The ending with the decision to hold back is more explicit than the other, since they get into the subject and all._

_-I was going for a sweet innocent conversation about taking things slow and about what's right for them... but what can I say, these guys can't keep their hands off each other. That's THEIR problem, I just try to keep up! _^_^

(Do we have to disclaim owning Glee at the top of every chapter? No idea. And no ownership.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alternate Ending**

"Well, the song _is_ about _you_, so you'd think I'd be able to express that…"

Kurt considered for a moment. "By _that_, you mean… what?"

"Like what I say in the last line of the song…" Strumming along, he sang again softly, "_Letting our love take us farther than we ever conceived, Giving everything and more than we ever dared dream_."

"See that's what's bothering you about the song… that line is like a place-holder, because _farther than we ever conceived_? What does that say, other than you can't conceive of what it is to go… farther. Yet. I guess."

Blaine swung the guitar strap over his head and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist so he wouldn't uproot the warm snuggly boyfriend in his lap as he reached over to lean his guitar against the wall.

"My song is suffering from not paying enough attention to you, is that it?" Kurt pried his sarcastic boyfriend off the soft and ticklish neck he was attacking, but not without a little caress first along the grinning cheek.

"Blaine, I'm being serious. I'm only taking your song as an example. I mean you wrote it. About your feelings for me. And you can't finish it. So..."

This time he was not pried away from having his way with that soft skin at the neck all flushed and shivering at his ministrations. "...So I have to go all the way with you..." It was said as a statement but something in the delivery and the body language made it more of a question.

Staring off into deep thought, and in a way Blaine wasn't expecting, Kurt merely came out with, "Hmm." Blaine looked a bit more serious now too as he listened curiously. "The thing is... Your song has all this yearning for something at each stage and then more yearning for the next stage, just yearning and yearning, from the beginning progressing like that all the way to the end. But... it kind of never ends even though you tried to make it sound like you end up finding that '_everything_' or whatever."

Gazing toward the bookshelf, Blaine was starting to finally really process this, as Kurt continued, "So to complete the song, what is the final stage for you?"

Pulling him a little tighter in, hugging his own arms wrapped around Kurt, he thought out loud, "Ahh, let's see... giving '_more than we ever dared dream_' It's like, I want to hold you forever, and feel you so close to me, and..." He trailed off and just snuggled his head into Kurt's neck with a big sigh.

Kurt turned and wrapped him up in his arms, with Blaine breathing into his chest. "What do the last passages at the end of the song mean for you Blaine?"

"I think I'm trying to say... What it means... is..." Blaine faltered, searching for words to make sense of his thoughts. "…to give myself over completely to the one I love. You."

"Wait. You… love me?" Kurt pulled back a bit to look into Blaine eyes.

"Kurt, Yeah. Of course. ...Yeah, Oh my g…" Blaine couldn't get the last word out in his haste to fill Kurt's lips with fire and passion and electric energy and... then tenderness. Kurt brushed his lips along the upper lip of his crush, his boyfriend, his love, with his warm breath shuttering like the staccato rhythm of his palpitating heart, which drove both of them crazy and brought on a bout of Blaine trying to discover new worlds beyond Kurt's lips and teeth and tongue and explore anything and everything possible that is Kurt. He wanted to taste him and devour him and become a part of him.

Oh boy and so did Kurt, big time.

Kurt managed to pull himself away for a brief moment to take a breath, and whisper into Blaine's hair, "I've been falling deeper and deeper in love with you, you don't even know how mu…" Quickly Blaine covered his lips, wanting to express all of this in far more depth than words could allow.

Kurt gave back as much heat and energy, and almost in a fury, pulled Blaine's shirt up over his head so that he could taste the spot in the middle of his chest where he'd always noticed the most enticing chest hair, which ended up being soft and rough at the same time… yikes, he could get lost in this one spot. At Blaine's groan into the top of his head, Kurt let his lips and tongue intensify and journey toward that sexy streak of black chalk he'd been obsessed with since he saw that evidence of his boyfriend's painstaking attempts to draw him the perfect Valentine.

Reaching that section of masculine neck and very helpfully working to remove the chalk for Blaine, although what good his teeth grazing along it could do he didn't know or care, he himself couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips. He looked up into Blaine's eyes, blazing, and brought his lips up to his true love's mouth again.

Rising off the chair and standing finally, their hips met as Blaine pulled Kurt in with one hand on his lower back and the other clutching the back of his head, massaging his hair and keeping their kiss as deep as it could possibly be. Kurt's leg wedged between Blaine's while its counterpart moved on its own accord until it was wrapped around Blaine completely. They moved into the depths of their kiss, together... Blaine's fingers kept caressing down further until they were suddenly clutching the waistline of Kurt's jeans… Whoah. Both boys pulled their heads back at the same moment, frozen in place, star-struck, pausing to look into each other's eyes and assess the situation. As they tried to catch their breath they came to an unspoken agreement, and began the process of calming down.

"OK we need to finish this song." Blaine pulled away, and both of Kurt's feet were on the ground… having brought the rest of Kurt back down from heaven.

"The SONG?" Kurt chuckled almost incredulously, but with good humor at the same time.

Taking both Kurt's hands in his, Blaine brought them to his lips to place a sweet kiss on the back of each one in turn. "Yeah. The song. It's our definition. It's our all-the-way. We write that ending and it's our idea of what it is to give everything to each other without holding back."

"Like we're holding back right now."

"Exactly"

They plopped down on the couch as Kurt said, "Like we always do." At the look on Blaine's face Kurt realized he was probably taking it the wrong way, and that's not how he meant it. "That's a good thing, I think. It's what's right for us. I think. Must be."

"It's not about being scared of sharing anything with you," Blaine offered, taking a hand into his own again and drawing lazy patterns with his thumb. "It's not about being too... vulnerable with you. It's about..."

"I know." Kurt tried. "It's... Well we're just not ready. For... Whatever, it's just, you know, we're... Young. I guess. Right?"

Blaine let out a chuckle and took the other hand. "Yeah. I guess that's it. Mostly. Probably."

"So. We're just not ready. That's OK." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and continued holding both his hands.

"Yes but..." Blaine nudged his boyfriend's head with his own, "We keep holding back from something... And we always _almost_ go too far... So... We should know what it is. Holding back from what? You know. What would be …. _not_ holding back? Just so we don't... push each other too far, I guess..."

"Um. I don't know. I guess, it seems like. I think..." Kurt contemplated an answer to this and wasn't getting too far. Then it seemed to sort itself in his mind, and he whispered into Blaine's shoulder, "Well. We can call it anything that would result in…. losing control."

"Ah."

"Hmmmmm."

And Kurt made a decision right then and there, but one that he suddenly realized he had known all along. "I'm not ready for that. Losing control. At least… not just yet."

Kurt felt the huge sigh of relief from Blaine warm his forehead where those fabulous lips rested. "Me too." With a soft kiss to the forehead he added, "Kurt, I want to give you everything. I want to give over my everything to you. It's not that I don't want to be vulnerable with you, or that if things are too intimate it feels scary… or anything. I want you to know that I am not afraid of anything when I'm with you. I feel like I could do anything when you're beside me. You make me bold, and alive and invincible. And… when I'm with you I can't keep my hands off you. I can't keep my lips off you. I feel like I could do anything to you and let you do anything to me. Anything. But…"

"Yeah." Kurt took over, "I'm right here with you. I know what you're trying to say. It's the… losing control. I mean don't get me wrong. I'm sure that will be… amazing. With you. I want you to be the one I lose control with. Actually… I absolutely crave making you lose control. Believe me. I dream about it. I daydream about it, driving you to lose control. Damn."

Blaine was practically shaking at this point, and said "I know, it would be like abandoning all sense and reason and..." He stopped and chuckled. They both began to laugh. "I don't know! I've never experienced it either! Shut up! I can only guess... But it's a good guess, based on what it feels like at the brink of losing all reason when I'm kissing you and exploring you and feeling that you return everything I give to you…"

"OK. Good. So we're just not ready yet."

"Yeah, it's just that… we're still young."

"Hahaha. Yeah, we're growing up."

"Together…? Though." He looked at Kurt with such a vulnerable expression Kurt's heart almost broke. Dropping his head back onto Blaine's shoulder he opened his mouth to reply but had trouble finding the right way to agree completely and unconditionally.

Answering his own question instead, Blaine reached over to cradle Kurt's chin and pull him in, and right before kissing him for the 23,745th time (well maybe not that many quite yet) he stated confidently, "Yeah. Absolutely together."

Blaine got up and walked over to pick up his guitar, which made Kurt jokingly whimper in protest of being abandoned. "What are you doing…?"

"We can finish the song. We should try to discover the right lyrics for us." He leaned over Kurt, gazing deep into his bright eyes sparkling up at him, slowly raising his chin in his hand making sure the guitar pick didn't make contact with his skin, and gave him a long, tender, talk-about-intimate! kiss, and then added, "Together."

"OK, we'll write the song. We'll discover those lyrics. But the problem is… I was kind of busy discovering something else I want to get back to first… just for a minute or two… Because I believe I was just getting acquainted with a certain very delicious spot right about... here…" After he pulled the guitar out of his love's hands, his fingers traced along his chest hair down to the sweet depression he'd found earlier… "I was finding that my lips seem to fit almost perfectly… right… about… he…." replacing his fingers with his lips once again, until Blaine's head rolled back and then managed to recover a bit and come back to, and drop down in complete happiness to kiss Kurt on the top of his gorgeous head. "It's going to be fun growing up with you, Kurt."

… _Letting our love take us over when you're here with me, Giving everything and anything because you are my dream._

"Well… not great… But it's a start!"

*Guitar comes this close to bashing boy's head. Ah, but followed by affectionate kisses. Of course.

* * *

A/N - Please do let me know: Too much? Would a simple conversation have been better? I'll keep trying.

P.S. - That line about counting kisses... *Hi, boriqua522! How many Nuke kisses did Luke and Noah get up to again? *smiles! (emoticons disappearing weirdly here)


End file.
